The Future
by DeadlyFandoms
Summary: "Have you ever thought about the future? It was a simple enough question and one that Bert had asked Mary many times over the course of their relationship, and with each time, a new revelation would always break through to the surface..." / The Future can be intimidating, but Bert and Mary discover some amazing results. (Bert and Mary romance / One-shot) [COMPLETED]


**A/N: I'm really not sure what this is, I was just having a but of writers block with "Better Than A Dream" and "A Thing Of Beauty Is A Joy Forever" - plus, I really wanted to just write something short and romantic. So, for a while I've wanted to write about Mary and Bert deciding to have a baby, so I decided to do that. It didn't turn out completely like my original idea - so there may be some more Bert/Mary baby discussions in the future - but I do quite like this and the little motif I've put in there.**

 **Anyway, university will be over by Friday so hopefully I'll be able to write and update more (depending on how much I'm studying and working), so hopefully I'll get my two ongoing stories done. Thank you all for your patience.**

 **But, I really hope you enjoy this! xxx**

* * *

 **The Future **

Have you ever thought about the future?

It was a simple enough question and one that Bert had asked Mary many times over the course of their relationship, and with each time, a new revelation would always break through to the surface. It had started when they were nothing more friends, he adored her – obviously – but had been far too fearful to ever do anything about it, so, he settled for what he saw as the next best thing: to simply get an insight into the way his friend's mind worked. What did she actually want for her life? Bert knew a lot about Mary Poppins – he knew almost all that there was to know – but the future, her wants and desires, they had remained a mystery for the longest time. He had suspected that she may not have known herself, after all, her occupation never kept her in one place long enough for her to decide, so he had assumed – before even asking – that she wouldn't really have much of an idea. He was right – to an extent – her answer had been vague…

"I definitely want to keep working – at least for a while" had been her first response and Bert had nodded politely and offered her a smile; he had been thrilled to hear that she was following her passion – there weren't many women that had the bravery to do such a thing.

And yet, there was something, just _something_ , that had hurt him. He knew it was stupid, but there was a part of him that had sincerely hoped that she would say something about love and relationships, not necessarily marriage or life-altering commitments, but just something to give him the courage to perhaps tell her how he felt about her. But then, something snapped in his mind… _'at least for a while'_ she had said. It was the only thread left for him to grasp at and boy was he going to take the chance.

"For a while? What would you do if y' ever gave it up?" he asked nonchalantly.

He didn't miss the most minute of blushes that crept onto her cheeks.

"I know it may seem a bit out of character for me, but I can be quite sentimental sometimes, and I have always liked the idea of – well – falling in love and perhaps settling down"

Bert's heart began to race with blind hope and adrenaline.

"But, you've always said that you'd never allow such things t' cloud your judgement"

"Indeed I have, but I really only mean it in relation to my work. I'd never let my feelings drag me away from logic or my duties, but I'm certainly not opposed to pursuing a relationship if that's what I decide"

"And…" he swallowed hard, "…you think you'll decide on that one day?"

She smiled sweetly.

"Perhaps. In the future"

It was another year before he'd mentioned it again and he wondered if she'd even remember what she had said the first time; but as soon as he brought up the prospect of their futures – their separate futures, of course – her mood had instantly changed. On any other day, she would always be so relaxed around Bert, she'd let her inhibitions slip away and she could enjoy just being herself without propriety or her duties looming over her. But something was different this time.

"I'm starting to doubt what I said the last time we discussed this…" she admitted.

"Oh?" Bert had prompted in response.

"I know I said that I would never let sentiment and my work mingle, but I don't think I'm strong enough for that mindset…at least not anymore"

"Is everythin' okay, Mary?"

"I want to keep working, Bert – I really don't think I'm ready to give it up just yet – but…"

"But?"

"Well, the truth is, I think I've fallen for someone"

His heart stopped. _Shattered_.

"Is that so?" he asked quietly and if he wasn't such a good friend, he wouldn't have prompted her for the details, but he knew that she needed his help.

"I've been trying to ignore it for a long time, as I said, I never wanted to let sentiment muddle my thinking, but I just can't seem to let him go. I feel foolish, but he's all I can think about – even when I'm working! The only trouble is that I want to have both love and work in my life"

"And can't you?"

"I don't know, Bert. Don't you think it would just be too complicated? I'm travelling around all the time and I'm not sure if he'd want that…it may be too hard on us both"

"Mary, any man would be a fool to not want t' be with you. If he cares about you, an' I mean _really_ cares, then he'll wait for you"

' _Just like I do'_ he thought desperately to himself.

"You always know just what to say, don't you?"

He gave her a slight smile, even if she pursued someone else, she was still his best friend and he'd be happy for her. He'd only ever wanted the best for her.

"You should tell 'im 'ow you feel" Bert said softly.

She gazed at him for a moment – her stormy blue eyes sparkling with internal conflict – but then, quite without warning, she slowly leant forward and softly pressed her lips to his. Bert's eyes slid shut instantly and he knew that there was no magic greater than the feeling of being kissed by the woman he loved so much.

"Mary I – I don't understand" he stammered when they parted.

"It's you, Bert. It's always been you"

This time, _he_ was the one to kiss _her_.

After two years of courting, he'd asked her again. They had gotten used to it, her working whilst they were in a relationship; it had been difficult at first, but they cared for each other and so they had waited patiently, they had pushed through the pain and it had only strengthened their love. Besides, whenever she was in London, they got to spend a lot of extra time together as she would often bring her charges to the park – the Banks family being the most memorable. The only difference was that he was allowed to call it _their_ future.

"My ideals haven't changed much over the years" she admitted.

"They 'aven't?"

"No, the idea of still settling down is still quite appealing, the only difference is that now I have a face to put into those dreams"

"I 'ope it's mine" he teased.

"Of course it is" she responded with an added eye roll.

"I must admit, I am glad t' hear that you still want to pursue love"

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah, it's going to make me next question a lot less awkward"

"I beg your pardon?"

He gave her a sly grin before he did what he considered to be pay back for the kiss she'd given him two years prior: he got down on one knee and pulled a small black box from his jacket pocket. Her hand instantly flew to her mouth as her heart began a steady gallop.

"Mary Poppins, I think I fell for ya the very day I've met ya, but after bein' your friend and bein' lucky enough to court you for the past two years, I know that what I feel is love. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Mary will you marry me?"

She hesitated for only a second whilst she caught her breath and processed all that was happening.

"Yes. Yes I will" she breathed.

A dazzling smile spread across his features and he slowly slipped the ring onto her finger before leaping to his feet, taking her into his arms and kissing her until everything went white. And so it was.

He didn't ask her again until they were almost three years into their marriage, and they both had to admit that this time – the final time – was by far the most extraordinary. They had been curled up in bed – his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest as she always did – and within the peaceful contentment, there was a fluttering in Bert's heart. There had been something on his mind for a while now, but he hadn't really had the courage to talk to Mary about it; it wasn't so much that he was afraid of her response, but he just couldn't find the right words. But now, he was confident that this was the right moment, all was calm and serene, and he knew that he'd have to do it sooner or later. He wanted to. He really wanted to.

"Do you still think about the future, Mary?" he whispered softly.

"Of course, we've only been married for a couple of years and there's still so much I wonder about…"

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know…like, will we stay in London for the rest of our lives, will I ever give up work or when will my hair start turning grey?" she chuckled at the last point and so did her husband, "Why? Do you think about it to?"

"Yeah, I do"

"What do you think about?"

"Hmm, much of the same, except I think about me own hair!" another set of chuckles left their lips, "An' even though I know I shouldn't I sometimes compare us t' other couples we know"

"How do you mean 'compare'?"

"I don't mean in a competitive way, but sometimes, when someone else does something, I often see if I can envision us doin' the same thing"

"I see…care to give me an example?"

Oh, there was one example that he was desperate to give. But he didn't know if he could.

"I dunno…'ow about when my brother and Amelia announced that they were gonna 'ave a baby so they decided to buy a bigger house just outside of the city"

"You want a bigger house?"

"Huh? Oh, no, but that was just the first example that I could think of" he excused.

Mary sat up – bringing Bert with her.

"Bert is there something you're trying to tell me?" she asked softly.

He let out a struggled sigh and his nerves caused him to avert his gaze.

"Darling what's the matter?" she prompted.

"Mary…d'you – d'you ever picture us – umm – having a family? I know that we've never talked about it but…but lately I've been thinkin' about it a lot, and when I see our friends 'aving babies, well, I just can't 'elp but think about what it would be like if we 'ad a family of our own; and the more I think about it, the more I realise that that's what I want for us"

For a short while she didn't say anything, she just sat there – gazing at him thoughtfully – but then, the corner of her mouth turned up into a soft smile. She cupped his cheek in one hand before bringing his lips to hers and gifting him with a tender kiss.

"I do think about it – all the time – and I want it too" she admitted.

"Really?" he breathed.

"Really, Bert. Even though I always had a slight urge to settle down, I never really knew how my future would pan out in regard to children. I was a nanny so the concept was never new to me, but the longer I worked, the more I realised that I had this desire to have a child of my own…then, of course, a dashing young chimney sweep stole my heart and made me his wife" she giggled, "I do want to have children with you, Bert…I want us to start a family"

He leant forward – nuzzling his nose against hers and kissing her gently.

"So, is this it? Are we gonna 'ave a baby?" he asked giddily.

"Well, I think we should discuss this further, perhaps in the morning when there's more time and we're less tired…but yes, I think this is it, I think we're ready. Let's have a baby"

He kissed her once more, this time with far more passion before they lay back down beneath the sheets – their limbs perfectly entwined.

"I love you, Mary Alfred" he whispered.

"I love you too"

Their daughter was born just under a year later and _that_ had been the greatest magic that either of them had even experienced. Although it was daunting, they'd never felt so wonderful, nor had they ever felt more in love than when they were cuddled up on their bed with their child gazing up at them with sleepily blue eyes – their hearts swelling with love as they were utterly enthralled by the life they had created. From that moment one, Bert knew that he never had to ask Mary about the future ever again, because they had achieved all that they could ever hope to have.

* * *

 **A/N: So, there you go! I really hope you enjoyed that! As I said earlier, I'll hopefully be updating more and will actually get my two ongoing stories finished (I know I said I wanted to have them done before the summer, but that's not going to happen! XD)**

 **Still, I really hope you enjoyed this cute little one-shot. I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **See you soon! xxx**


End file.
